Musical performances may be captured and/or otherwise generated and stored as musical performance data. The Musical Instrument Digital Interface (MIDI) is an example of a technical standard commonly used to represent musical performances to allow for storage of the musical performances and communication of musical performance data between various devices. Musical events generated using MIDI may be sequenced using computer software such as a digital audio workstation (DAW). DAWs typically comprise a centralized computing interface that allows a user to edit and mix one or more recordings to generate a digital representation of a musical performance.